Wireless signals communicated at high carrier frequencies, such as millimeter Wave (mmW) signals, tend to exhibit high free-space path loss. To compensate for high path loss rates, high-frequency communications may use beamforming at both the transmit/receive point (TRP) and user equipment (UE). Beam management techniques may be used to identify, or otherwise discover, beam directions to use for initial data transmission/reception, as well as to adapt, or otherwise update, beam directions as the spatial characteristics of the air interface change due to, for example, UE mobility.